Captive Diaries
by Mrs.Violet Stokes
Summary: The M*A*S*H 4077th has a new doctor in town to replace Frank Burns, Dr. Elizabeth Walker is from Crabapple Cove. Hawkeye's former partner in crime meets the gang when they are short of everything but wounded, A new nurse also joins the camp, R&R Please!
1. new arrivals

Disclaimer: I have never and will never own any of the 4077th MASH if I did Trapper would have stayed and BJ would have replaced frerit face, enjoy!

A

"Dr. Elizabeth Walker, Nice to meet you." She smiled

"I'm Nurse Beverly Parker, Call me Bev."

"Liz, so you volunteer or they recruit you?" They climbed out of the Jeep lifting their luggage out with them.

"Recruit." Nurse Parker laughed "They dragged me out on my wedding night, Finks."The two laughed

"Radar O'Reilly, Nice to meet you. Welcome to the 4077th. "

"Radar?" Nurse Parker asked questioningly.

He blushed "Sometimes I know things are going to happen, ya know before it does." The two nodded. His face froze. "Choppers," he held up his hand. "Wait for it." Low and behold the sound of chopper blades followed. "CHOPPERS!" Radar shouted "In coming wounded!" Suddenly People burst from every tent. Ambulances loaded with wounded loaded the compound, doctors and nurses streamed out of every tent shouting for a doctor or plasma. Liz Walker froze when she saw an all too familiar face.

"Benjamin-Franklin Peirce." A smile broke free of her lips.

"You know him?"Beverly asked smiling as Radar led them to their new living quarters. Liz nodded.

"Nice war you got here Radar, it for sale or you plan to keep it?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Just renting." Radar smiled.

They both laughed and began unpacking their things as Radar left, finishing in no time at all, the two decided to take a tour of their new MASH community. Passing by a Tent with a sign above it saying 'the Swamp' they found the mess tent that had been set up as a blood bank. With a nod both of them walked into the mess tent. When they bumped into Corporal Max Klinger in his usual attire, a floor length silver gown, pump heals, and a tiara.

"Corporal Maxwell Klinger at your service ladies, textbook section eight." He wiggled his eyebrows and gave them one of his famous smiles.

"The infamous corporal Klinger, Dr. Liz Walker, this is Nurse Beverly Parker." Klinger's face lit up, he was famous! That's when the shelling started.

"RADAR! Were being shelled!" The three now stood near the back of the tent Radar was to Liz's left, grabbing coffee for one of the doctors, Beverly and Klinger to her right and a man who had introduced himself as Father

"The Cornel needs more B positive STAT!" Radar yelled over the shelling. Klinger Grabbed a glass jar of B positive and sprinted out the front mess tent doors, just as a shell hit 2 feet left of the mess tent.

"Everybody down!" someone shouted, a split second later a shell demolished the mess tent flinging Klinger into the compound. Klinger hit the compound hard, shattering the glass jar spilling blood all over him and knocking Klinger unconscious. Just then it began to snow.

.

Meanwhile the OR was bustling with patients moving in and out like clockwork, the one case however that needed B positive blood was moving at a slower pace. "Where is that confounded corporal?" Cornel Potter muttered to himself.

"Doctor we're nearly out of B positive." The nurse reminded him drawing him back to the present needs.

"I'm B positive take it out of me, hurry up he's not going to stop bleeding for us." The surgery team continued on for minutes more before worry started to etch into each face.

"Kelly go get Klinger in here see what's taking so long." Hawkeye sighed finishing up his last patient.

Moments later Kelly came sprinting in covered in snow, "Doctor! The mess tent's been hit! Klinger's on the compound covered in blood." She shuddered. Hawkeye sprinted out the door with B.J and other able bodied helpers in a race to recover the trapped and injured.

.

Dr. Elizabeth Walker was pinned face down under a beam of wood, moving her head slightly to the left she saw Radar; eyes closed breathing shakily the beam also pinning him down. "Radar? Radar are you alright?" He stirred and opened his eyes. The Cold hit her then it was snowing, god it was cold.

After Radar realized he couldn't move, Liz noticed his hand and grasped it. "I can't move."

"Either can I," reading his expression she said "They will find us, don't worry." Before he could respond she cleared her through and began to sing, her alto voice carried strong over the cold to father Mulcahy. Stirring him from his cold educed coma, "Amazing grace how sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me, I once was lost but now I'm found was blind but now I see... Sing with me Radar..." she contined. Radar joined to the best of his ability, and soon other voices could be heard and people who could move fought their way free. Just as Hawkeye and the other OR staff arrived. Seeing Klinger struck fear is to several hearts until they realized almost none of the blood was his.

Hawkeye was the first to hear the singing picking out a few distinct voices, Radar, The Father and one that he hadn't heard since high school, Elisabeth Walker. "Liz? That you?" he shouted over the wind and shells.

"Hawkeye! I'm here!" She shouted squeezing Radars hand "I told you they would find us Radar." She noticed how utterly still he had become. "Radar, come on kid, there coming we'll get out of this." She checked his pulse barely there, His breathing was shallow, She listened Father Mulcahy had stopped 

singing. "Hawk, Radar's not breathing!" She shouted although she had only know him for a while she feared for his life.

"Radar!" Hawkeye shouted "Where are you?"

"Under the big beam we can't move! Hurry!" She shouted suddenly the pressure on her back and ribs lessened and the beam was listened off her, she sprang up and moved over to Radar. "Come on kid breath." She whispered. Hawkeye materialized on his other side and behind him B.J helped the father move.

"Let's get him inside and warmed up!" Hawkeye shouted. Two orderlies quickly moved Radar, to the hospital. With ease Hawkeye stood to follow, Liz went to stand but noticed the increasingly sharp pain in her side and nearly fell over Hawkeye quickly caught her and once again they two were incredibly close. "You alright?" He asked concern written all over his face.

"I think I cracked a few ribs." She winced as the two slowly made their way into the hospital with all the other refugees.

.

A few hours later they got a call from the orphanage saying they were being shelled and needed a place to go Cornell Potter agreed here may be better but also warned they may need to move in the near future. Keeping that in mind nurse Craddy brought the orphans to the MASH 4077th. Struggling to find cots, blankets, and room for the orphaned children the hospital trudged through another crowded night with barley enough to go around. The morning however would bring new challenges excitement and danger.

Cornel Potter stayed up all night trying to stop the shelling it was early morning before he discovered the truth, "What I don't think I caught that!" The cornel dropped the phone, "Klinger! Get Majors Hullahan, Walker, and Captain's Honeycutt and Peirce on the double!"

"Yes sir right away sir!" Klinger raced out of the outer office in search of the requested parties. Finding all of them in the Swamp he barged in. "Sir's!"

"What is it Corporal?" Margret demanded clearly annoyed by his interruption.

"Cornel Potter wants you in his office right away. It sounded urgent." The group followed Klinger out across the compound passing Father Mulcahy, Hawkeye grabbed him saying.

"Gossip group meeting with the Cornel, Father you better come along." Father Mulcahy nodded and followed the rather large group to the cornel's office. After the group settled Cornel Potter gave it to them strait.

"The MASH 4077 is bugging out! The front is being pushed back by the Chinese, in an hour we will be it." His eyes darted from person to person gauging their reactions before he continued. "We don't have time to take down the tents or buildings so each of you will be in charge of a specific task." For the first 

few moments they seemed to be letting the news sink in, now that it had each mind settled on a different worry. Hawkeye voiced his first.

"We can't move Radar," He looked up from the floor that he had seemed to have been fascinated by moments before. "Someone will have to stay." His words brought down cold knives of fear into every heart. "I'll stay."

"So will I." Klinger opened the adjoining door to the outer office. "He's my best friend Sir's." At that moment The Cornel couldn't have been more proud.

"Klinger _when_ you make it out of this I will personally sign your section eight." The cornel looked dead serious when he said it. Klinger left to the outer office. "Hawkeye be careful. When you can move him meet us at the cave two miles from here." Hawkeye left to prepare for his extended stay. The second concern was voiced by Elizabeth.

"What about the orphans?" Having a child back home that had been the first concern to jump to her mind followed by several others including Hawkeye's safety.

"You'll be in charge of getting them on a truck with as many beds and blankets as you can gather, to take them to the cave. Get them out first, and then I want all the nurses out with as many medical supplies as you can gather Margret." Both Margret and Elizabeth heard the dismissive tone in his voice and sprinted out of the office each in her own separate direction.

"The wounded?" Father Mulcahy asked

"You and BJ handle the wounded I am going to get the rest of the supplies, hurry." The rest of the group Sprinted out of the office gathering men to help with their tasks. Elizabeth had the orphans ready and loaded within a half an hour with the help of Meg Craddy, she set them off to somewhere safe. Quickly running to the tent she shared with Beverly Parker she grabbed a letter, one which she should have sent years ago, opening it quickly she scrawled a quick note on the bottom and ran out. The shelling and the sound of gunfire closer than she remembered she saw Hawkeye bidding farewell to the last Jeep that held Father Mulcahy, B.J and Margret. Tossing her duffle with her prised possessions crammed inside in the back of the jeep she turned to Hawkeye. She pulled him into a Full mouth kiss leaving them both gasping for air.

"In case I don't see you again, here read this after I leave." She thrust the letter into his hands and leapt onto the back of the jeep. Only the Father seemed to notice she was nearly crying. "Be careful Hawk," She looked at him her Emerald eyes intense with emotion, "I love you." The jeep pulled away fast leaving Hawkeye to gape in their dust before ducking out of site into the Hospital. Klinger sat to one side of Radar's Cot the remainder of the medical supplies and food in boxes on his other side. Hawkeye sat beside him and opened the letter, it read;

_My dreariest Hawkeye, _

_It's been a year since you left Crab Apple Cove, do you remember the night before you left, I do. Down by the lake the moon reflecting in the water at our feet. When you traveled to Boston, I couldn't stop thinking about you, couldn't even go out with another guy. Although I assume you went on to many other women. That doesn't bother me especially since you never really left, not for me. Two months after you left I found out I was pregnant; I left Crab Apple Cove in fear of my father. You know his feelings on Marriage and such. I got various jobs while I was on the road. Supporting myself and Catherine, our little girl. I wish I had the courage to tell you earlier but I was afraid, I didn't want to ruin your chance to become a Doctor or everything else you had worked so hard for. Every day I thought about writing you to tell you, and now that I have written this I know I will never send it. I want you to know I told Catherine her Father is in the army, so if you decide we are what you want she will accept you willingly, she always asks about you. I always tell her she looks just like you and she will see when she meets you. My parents still don't know, all they know is I ran off. I also want you to know I've always loved you and always will whatever you decide. _

_Yours Always,_

_Elizabeth Walker_

Tears stained the bottom of the note as a section had been added recently it read;

_Catherine is with my mother, when I finally went back I found Dad had died weeks earlier, mom was overjoyed and knew she was yours right off. She insisted this be taken. _

_Luv, Liz_

A picture was in the envelope, Liz sat on a chair, a small girl, Catherine sat on her knee, Elizabeth's mother stood behind them. He drew his attention back to Catherine, shiny black hair cascaded down her shoulders it was slightly wavy, Elizabeth's intelligent green eyes stared back at him, her dress was pink with cream lace on it and her shoes were a bit gruff suggesting she was a bit wild. But her Grin is what shocked him the most it was like looking in a mirror. If he had known all these years, how different his life would have been. Hawkeye tucked the letter in his pocket but continued to look at the picture. For the first time in several minutes Klinger spoke.

"Who's in the picture?" Klinger had to shout over the shelling and gunfire.

"Liz, her mother and..." He paused "I'm a father," he whispered

"What?" Klinger shouted

"THAT'S MY LITTLE GIRL!" Hawkeye jumped up and shouted "My Catherine." He thrust the letter at Klinger who read it surprisingly fast.

"Congrats Sir!" He shouted again as he handed the letter back to Hawkeye.

.

Elizabeth turned and looked behind her as BJ drove the jeep out of camp she watched Hawkeye sprint onto the hospital, thirty seconds later a shell hit where he had been standing, Liz was relieved he hadn't stopped and opened her letter. When she turned around BJ shouted a question back at her.

"There must be a story behind that! Spill!" He laughed

Liz hesitated, but noticed the sideways glance from Father Mulcahy, she sighed. "Long story."

"We've got time."

Again she sighed before continuing "You know Hawkeye and I grew up together, what we didn't tell you is we started dating in high school, after Hawk left for Boston I found out I was pregnant, so I left Crabapple Cove because I knew my father would be furious if he found out. I got various jobs to support myself until Catherine was born; I never went to Hawkeye for so many reasons. I was afraid he would deny that Catherine was his or he would drop everything he had worked so hard for to take care of us. When I was drafted I went home to tell my parents and ask them to take care of Catherine, I found out my father had died weeks earlier. My mother knew Catherine was Hawkeye's the moment she set eyes on her." Elizabeth chuckled "Could never hide anything from mom." She fished a copy of the picture she had given Hawkeye out and they passed it around.

"She is beautiful!" Margret exclaimed she showed it to BJ who smiled and shouted,

"She looks Just like Hawkeye how old is she?" Margret handed the picture to the Father who beamed.

"Three and a half four this September." Elizabeth shouted.

"He will be such a wonderful father." Just as he said this an explosion rocked the ground from behind them, Elizabeth and Father Mulcahy spun around to see a huge plume of black smoke where the 4077th had been. "My lord." The Father exclaimed crossing his hand over his chest. Elizabeth's hand flew to her mouth and she let out a choked sob for Hawkeye, Klinger and Radar.

.

Moments earlier; A shell exploded far too close for Hawkeye's comfort, his blood chilled when he heard approaching gunfire. Klinger was beside him begging Radar to wake up under his breath. Suddenly one set of doors leading into Post-op flung open and an American soldier rushed in wide eyed and injured he hit the ground when he heard Chinese shouts. "Kid, over here. " Klinger whispered ushering the American to their side. "What's your name kid?"

"They all call me Sparky."

"Sparky, Jesus! Klinger nice to finally meet ya!" Klinger shook his hand vigorously. Just then Radar started to stir.

"Radar!" Hawkeye whispered they heard Chinese shouts. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was run over by Uncle Ed's tractor." He mumbled Hawkeye gave him a quick once over and Okayed him for movement. After he explained the situation to Radar, and Sparky told them how many Chinese awaited their movement, the group felt utterly trapped. And once again their minds flew to home and seeing it again a new determination set in Hawkeye's mind and heart, he would see his little girl.

"Alright here's the plan..."

.

The four reached the new 4077th their hearts heavy, not only for the loss of their friends but for the loss of the place they called home for so long. And the love some lost. Elizabeth walked towards the cave her body and mind in a numb fog, he was gone. When she entered the cave she felt BJ's arm around her shoulders but didn't acknowledge him. Colonel Potter saw his officers come in grief stricken, shocked and in pain. It was the padre who spoke, "Colonel, the Chinese blew up the camp, they didn't make it." His voice echoed off the walls of the cave reaching the ears of many.

Potter felt like he had been sucker punched, the thought of them dead was unnerving, Radar he thought of like a son, Hawkeye always good for a laugh bringing the moral of everyone around him through the roof, and a good surgeon to boot. Klinger was married, and a colourful soul, if he tried half as hard to be a soldier as he did to get out, his potential would be limitless. He heaved a heavy sigh and looked around the room his eyes landed on every shocked and tearful face. BJ held Margret in his arms as she sobbed, The Padre stood off to the side praying, Liz sat staring at the ground, no tears formed in her eyes, no pain showed on her face just utter disbelief and denial in her eyes. He started to walk towards her when he stopped, her lips where moving she was singing.

Softly at first but then he could hear her, "_Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light, What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming? Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight, O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming? And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air, Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there. O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave? On the shore dimly seen thro' the mists of the deep, Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes, What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep, As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses? Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam, In full glory reflected, now shines on the stream: 'T is the star-spangled banner: O, long may it wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_" When she went to continue, her voice was cracking and tears streamed down her cheeks but it still sounded breath taking. Slowly others joined in to finish the song. "_And where is that band who so vauntingly swore, That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion, A home and a country should leave us no more? Their blood has wash'd out their foul footsteps' pollution. No refuge could save the hireling and slave, From the terror of flight or the gloom of the grave: And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave, O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave. O, thus be it ever when freemen shall stand, Between their lov'd homes and the war's desolation; Blest with vict'ry and peace, may the heav'n-rescued land Praise the Pow'r that hath made and preserv'd us as a nation! Then conquer we must, when our cause. it is just, And this be our motto: "In God is our trust" And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_" The Padre took Potter aside and told him what she had told them, tears still fresh in his eyes. When they had finished not a single dry eye was left in the room.

.

Hawkeye's plan sounded like a practical joke, and it had little chance of success, but the most troubling part was it would leave them without a jeep. Klinger and Sparky helped Radar get to the getaway point which was hard to do considering the amount of Chinese now in the camp, but they made it. Hawkeye had dressed the skeleton from the Colonel's office and dressed it in a uniform using a patch of hair he cut from his gorilla suit to stuffed in the hat to hide the skull he placed it in the jeep tied the gloved hands to the wheel with surgical thread. He quickly turned the jeep on and dropped a rock on the gas pedal. By now the Chinese had heard the jeep start and where racing to the compound the jeep shot forward and hit a few men it continued to run on a straight course out of camp. Hawkeye doubled back and helped the other three move fast in the direction of the caves.

"We did it." Sparky whispered amazed cradling his injured arm.

"Were not out of trouble yet Sparky." Hawkeye whispered knowing it would take at least three hours on foot to reach the cave. He just prayed there weren't any more surprises waiting for them along the way.

.

Silence had elapsed the group since the singing of the star spangled banner, no one talked. Every one of them emotionally worn out as well as physically. Every mind whirling with possibilities, the orphans and wounded slept. Liz stood in the door way of the cave watching the Thunder storm begin, the weather here was strange but the storm was exactly how she felt right then. It was starting to get dark; it had been nearly two hours since they watched the camp explode. BJ walked up behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You should get some rest."

"So should you." She turned to him the regular sparkle and energy in her deep green eyes gone and she sighed.

"I'm on watch. Get some rest I'll wake you in an hour." She nodded and went inside, crawled into her makeshift bed, and found it hard to sleep she knew the only thing she would dream about was Hawkeye.

.

For the past half hour they had been moving out of sight of the camp but they could just barely see it suddenly an explosion shook the ground, the four frightened men hit the ground running after several moments they stood to see smouldering black smoke coming from a pit that was formerly the MASH 4077th. However if they had looked up and two their right they would have seen the jeep BJ was driving stopped at the top of the hill watching the smoke plume horrified to think that they were dead.

"So Sparky what brings you up here anyway?" Radar asked leaning up on his stretcher to look at his friend carrying his feet. In fact this was the first time he had seen Sparky and he looked just as he described himself only he had a sprained wrist. Tall and lanky with dark curly hair cut short, because he was regular army he had his rifle strapped to his back and a hand gun on his hip, his eyes looked darkly determined the color reminded Radar of pictures of the Caribbean ocean. Sparky smiled his slightly crooked smile and said. "Actually Radar I was sent because of you, I'm your replacement."

Radar's eyes opened wide "You mean I'm going home!"

"Yea the letters on the next mail truck!" Sparky laughed smiling wide.

"Congrats Radar you lucky duck! We're gunna miss you around here." Klinger smiled secretly wishing he could go too.

"Congratulations Radar, write us will you?" Hawkeye said keeping an eye out for Chinese.

"Every day Hawk- chopper sounds like... Dangerous Dan!" Moments later the chopper swept into view all four of them started waving and screaming, by a fluke of luck Dan looked down and landed a few yards away. The group sprinted along to the copper Radar holding tight to the stretcher so he wouldn't bounce off.

"Hey! Your alive, I heard, never mind what I heard you guys need a lift?" Dan shouted over the copper.

"You can't take all of us you won't be able to get out of range the Chinese are right on our butt's." Klinger shouted

"I've taken five from the front under heavy fire I'll manage." What he didn't mention was two where small children not four adults. Sparky and Radar where loaded on to the sides and Hawkeye and Klinger squeezed into the cab. Fighting to take off the Chinese appeared over the hill just behind them.

MASH/MASHMASH/MASH/MASH/MASH/MASH/MASH/MASH

Will the chopper take off before the enemy pounce? Will Liz find out Hawkeye wants to be part of the family? Will Radar make it home? Will Hawkeye ever write Dear Dad again? To find out I'll need five- I mean three more reviews!

A


	2. Found, Death threats and missing persons

Disclaimer: same as chapter one, although I am trying. Lol I Though I should point out that Hawkeye's group is a little more than 2 hours behind Liz's group! Eventually through time laps etc they catch up!

MASH/MASHMASH/MASH/MASH/MASH/MASH/MASH/MASH

Elizabeth walker tossed and turned in her sleep, again and again she saw Hawkeye's face, the explosion, the sound of Chinese marching, gunfire and screams of terror. Suddenly she was back at the camp searching through the rubble desperately Hawkeye's figure appeared chanting 'not mine!', 'Don't love you' and 'Liar!' Elizabeth sat bolt upright shaking, hot tears streaming down her face, breathing in and out slowly to calm herself she looked around to see if she had disturbed anyone, seeing that she hadn't Liz glanced at her watch, it had been two hours. Where was BJ? She silently moved between the sleeping figures towards the entrance. BJ sat leaning against a rock with his eyes closed, "Hey." He said softly causing her to jump, he chuckled opening one eye a sliver to glance at her.

"You were supposed to wake me an hour ago, what are you doing?" She whispered crossly.

He motioned for her to sit beside him and she did "Listing to the war."

"There must be a story behind this one." She sighed gazing across the field that stretched out in front of them.

"Yea, a couple of months ago Hawk got asked to fix the heater in the nurses tent in the middle of the night, before I had time to roll over and go back to sleep he was screaming. It had blown up in his face, temporarily blinding him. During the week I found him just sitting in a chair and he said to me 'you know you should really just try sitting and listing to the war sometime.' At the end of the week he said 'I got two great gifts, I got to see without my eyes and I got them back." BJ sighed "I never did get a chance and now that I have, he was right it is the most amazing feeling."

"He was right about a lot of things." She sighed "You should get some rest."

"Goodnight, oh and" he glanced at his watch "Merry Christmas." BJ walked into the cave and lay on his cot near the entrance, knowing sleep wouldn't come he listened.

Elizabeth stood leading against the rock wall near the entrance and remembered back to one Christmas with Hawkeye, she had signed up for the Christmas pageant. They were 10, and she was so nervous, every day after school she practiced, he was always there encouraging her to continue. When the night finally came she begged him to come he said he would, his family was never religious so they never went. When it was her turn to sing she searched the crowd, he wasn't there. She sang anyway and hit every note perfectly. Directly after the service Elizabeth had burst out side she was about to run home in tears because he had let her down when a voice said. 'You were beautiful.' She turned to see him sitting on the church steps, he explained how he was late and the ushers didn't let him in because it had started but he convinced them to leave the door open a crack so he could hear her.

She still remembered the song and softly she began to sing, "O holy night the stars are shining brightly this is the night of our dear saviour's birth..." As the song went on she became louder until her voice 

could be heard clear across the field. BJ sat listing in complete awe, her voice had bounced back into the cave and several people who sleep refused to come for remained still, as if they moved the song would shatter. Father Mulcahy smiled to himself giving a prayer of thanks he let the sound carry him to an easy sleep.

/./

"I'm going to have to set you down here your five minutes in that direction." Dan pointed ahead of them. He set the chopper down, Hawk and Klinger leapt out.

"Thanks Dan!" Hawkeye shouted before jumping out to help Sparky and Radar out of the stretchers. In two minutes Dan was gone and the chopper disappeared into the distant horizon. The four were on their own again as they raced towards the cave. At the top of the hill they froze someone was singing, "Liz." Hawkeye whispered as Klinger and Sparky turned Radar's stretcher sideways so he could gaze at the cave.

/./

Elizabeth looked up to the hill to see three figures silhouetted at the top, a stretcher between two of them and one standing defiant. Her song cut off abruptly as her voice caught in her thought "Hawkeye." She whispered breathlessly. "Their alive!" she shouted in to the cave. Several figures sat bolt upright as she shouted again. She ran out towards the figures and flung herself at Hawkeye. Who pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Sorry I'm late." He whispered into her hair as they finally let go of each other, tears streamed down her face.

"I-I thought I lost you." She whispered he whipped the tears off her face and smiled.

"Never." They turned, holding each other to see Colonel Potter, BJ, Margaret, and Father Mulcahy rushing out of the cave. Margaret hugged Hawk, Radar and even Klinger with tears streaming down her face, Father Mulcahy said a prayer of thanks as the colonel patted Hawkeye on the back and quickly moved to talk with Radar. BJ pulled Hawkeye into a hug as they heard shells exploding not too far off.

"We better get inside." Colonel Potter said ushering the group toward the cave. A shell exploded too close for anyone's comfort and the group began to run, Hawkeye ushered everyone in before him and stood near the entrance with Liz.

He looked like he was about to explain when she sighed, "I know," he motioned for her to sit with him. "I guess we have a lot to talk about." She started.

"Not really, I'm here to stay, that's about it." He looked down at her, smiling. They let silence absorb them comfortably as Liz sat leaning against Hawkeye his arm around her shoulder. Hours later colonel potter had ordered a make shift post-op be made for the wounded and Liz was stuck on duty. She sat 

beside Radar who reluctantly agreed to stay in post-op considering his back (which they had discovered was not as bad as they originally thought).

_The mash 4077__th__ is a cave. _ Radar thought sleepily.

"Go to sleep Radar." She chuckled softly giving his hand a squeeze before standing. She waved to nurse Kelly who was going on her break. When a patient called her over.

"Doctor?" It was Benjamin Mac.

"Hey Mac how are you feeling?"

"I can't go back. I won't!" Another shell exploded not too far off, he practically leapt out of his cot and grabbed her arm. She was now inches from his face, his eyes opened wide and a wild frantic expression on his face. "They'll kill us, sneak up on us at night and kill us!" He was hysterical now every shell made his grip tighten just a bit more.

"You're hurting me please let go." Her voice bordering on panic and her usual kind tone long forgotten. "Let me go." Liz spoke firmly but when another shell exploded she cried out in pain as his grip tightened. "Let go of me!" her voice now shrill, awaking then kid in the next bed. All the time Mac mumbling hysterically.

"Hey man lay off!" Unfortunately he was unable to move because of his broken leg. Radar however sat up. Mac quickly snatched a scalpel from who knows where and put it up to her thought. "Get away!" He shouted Liz stopped struggling and stood still. "Help me up." She did slowly eyes locked with Radar's. Father Mulcahy had awoken and peered through the curtains they had set up. Elizabeth now had her arm twisted behind her back and the scalpel pressed against her neck. The father disappeared unseen.

/./

"Colonel!" Father Mulcahy sprinted between sleeping figures. "Colonel! One of the patients has Dr. Walker hostage." The colonel was sitting with Hawkeye at the cave entrance both men stood immediately and raced after the Father; Hawkeye hesitated for a moment but continued. All three men entered slightly behind Radar's cot to see Elizabeth with a scalpel to her neck her eyes wide with fear.

Elizabeth's heart leapt when she saw Hawkeye who looked just about as scared or even more so as his claustrophobia set in, her heart leapt to her through as his eyes locked hers unwavering.

"Now take it easy son, put the knife down and we'll talk about this." Potter said as he edged forward slightly.

"Don't move or I'll kill her!" his wild eyes darting from person to person.

"Easy, easy." Father Mulcahy leaned forward slightly. Mac pressed the scalpel closer drawing blood; Elizabeth felt it slide down her neck and whimpered.

"You want out don't you?" Radar asked attempting to remain calm, "So do I." He bluffed like he had seen Hawkeye so many months ago. Catching the Colonel's eye, he continued, "I know a way out of here that the Chinese don't know about." Radar had done it, he had captivated Mac's attention enough so he wouldn't notice Klinger coming in behind him rifle raised.

"Drop the knife, don't make me shoot, please just let the nice doctor go." Klinger nudged the gun into the back of his head. Just like that it was over; Mac dropped the scalpel and released Elizabeth who flung herself at a slightly trembling Hawkeye who quickly ushered her out of the cave. He quickly and tenderly bandaged the small cut on her neck.

She was still trembling slightly when he pulled her into a hug, "I was so afraid." Tears leaked from her eyes and ran down her face. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and held her close till exastion took over and they fell asleep.

The next morning Hawkeye awoke to find himself alone, panicking he stood and glanced around a note caught his eye;

_Hawk, _

_Went to use the ladies 'tree' (ha ha), be back soon, the time is 5 am (human time)._

_Luv Liz _

He glanced at his watch 8 am. Three hours, and no sign of her. His heart began to race and he poked his head inside the cave, Sparky sat quite near the entrance. "Sparky! Has Liz come in here?"

"Nope I've been here since 3 and I haven't seen her." Hawkeye's heart chilled seeing his expression he asked "What's wrong Hawk?" Hawkeye numbly handed him the note and tore outside. "Colonel! Colonel Potter!" He bolted further in the cave nearly smacking into Margret and B.J.

"Where's the fire Sparky?"

"Dr. Walker's missing!" He spat quite rushed as he shot by them. They both gave each other a look and sprinted outside. They stopped cold when they saw him.

MASH/MASHMASH/MASH/MASH/MASH/MASH/MASH/MASH

Sorry this chapter is so short but I had to get it out and with exams it wasn't easy, R&R and let's try for 4 reviews this time! I hope you enjoyed it and sorry about my spelling and grammar, I use spell-check but it only gets you so far.

A


	3. Hawkeye

Disclaimer: same as chapter one

I just finished my Bio 11 exam cross your fingers! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the many more to come it took me longer because I did a bit of research... R&R!

A

MASH/MASHMASH/MASH/MASH/MASH/MASH/MASH/MASH

**2 hours and 45 minutes previous**

Dr. Elizabeth Walker considered waking Hawkeye but decided against it she was only going to the bathroom after all and in case he woke up she wrote a quick note. She decided to put the time on it in case something did happen.

Quietly moving away from him she jogged towards the tree's, just to the left of the hill, she turned and looked back at Hawkeye blew him a kiss then continued on. She was nearly there when a small 'ping' sound grabbed her attention.

Suddenly she was down pain erupted from her side as she hit the dirt. She had been shot. Her body was numb, she couldn't move everything slowed down and seconds turned to hours and minutes to days.

Quite suddenly everything became dark throwing her out of slow motion, hands grabbed at her pulled off something she couldn't quite tell and bound her wrists and ankles. Pain screamed through every fibre of her being yet she hadn't made a sound and when her head was clear enough she was already gone.

/./

They stopped cold when they saw him; Hawkeye was on his knees beside a pool of blood and a jacket. Elizabeth's jacket. Margret reached Hawkeye first sinking to the ground beside him; it looked like she had put up a struggle. Margret glanced at Hawkeye his expression horror and shock.

"She should have woken me." He said suddenly, "How come I didn't hear the shot."

B.J still stood rooted to the ground where he had stopped when Sparky, C.Potter, Father Mulcahy and Beverly came rushing out. They stopped just behind him; not being able to see what Margret and Hawkeye where in front of Potter looked at B.J "B.J..."

B.J turned to face him, "She's gone." Those words hit hard but the next hit harder, "The Chinese..." he couldn't finish he couldn't even think about the horror's she would be facing now.

/./

**2 ½ hours previous**

Liz realized she was in a jeep or other vehicle, the jolts of the road made her side hurt. She suddenly realized she was now a Prisoner Of War (POW). Thoughts overwhelmed her, stories mostly of war prisoners, Hawkeye and the camp. It must have been an hour when they arrived. Chinese shouts filled her ears as they roughly grabbed her and moved her to what she assumed was inside.

Suddenly they yanked what she had come to think of as a bag off her head. The room was dimly lit but she could not even pretend not to know where she was; she was in an operating room. A mask was thrust at her face covering her nose and mouth. She could see the three Chinese men clearly for only a few seconds as her lungs pleaded for air and she took a deep breath falling into a dreamless unconsciousness.

/./

Sparky bolted inside; he had been fiddling with one of the radio's trying to reach the 8063rd Mash unit all of last night and actually gotten through. "Hey Twitch you there?" he shouted into the radio calling for the 8063rd's company clerk.

"Sparky hey man where are you?"

Sparky considered this for a moment "HQ" he lied figuring he could get more accomplished this way.

"Thought you got transferred to the 4077th"

"They had to bug out so my orders got changed, look I don't have a lot of time!" he shouted through the static, noticing colonel Potter had followed him inside. "I need a favour!"

"Anything I owe you remember!"

"Get the MP's to close off the check points all of them; a doctor has been kidnapped by Chinese soldiers!"

"I'll pass the order along Sparky over and out!" Sparky slammed down the radio a look of triumph on his face.

"Brilliant!" Potter exclaimed slapping his back and sprinting from the cave to explain what had happened. After telling everyone including the still shell shocked Hawkeye.

Hawk let it sink in before saying "And now we wait."

Potter nodded "Now we wait."

/./

**One hour previous**

Liz awoke to a voice urging her to wake, her vision was slightly cloudy but she was aware of the bandage on her stomach. The voice pulled at her consciousness again this time she heard what it said. "Wake up! 

Please you're the first person I've seen in weeks! My name is Ho-Jon, Let me help you." The boy spoke fractured English but otherwise was well intended as he helped her into a sitting position. "Are you American? Where do you come from? What is your unit? Are you a nurse? Why did they capture you? Dose the wound hurt? What happened? What is your name?" He blasted all these questions at her quite quickly so she held up her hand and he silenced.

"My name is Dr. Elizabeth Walker, yes I am American, I'm not sure why they shot me and kidnapped me, I live in Mane near crab-apple cove."

"Crab-apple cove?"

"You've heard of it?" she asked earnestly.

"Yes the man that taught me English lived there, a Doctor named Hawkeye. Do you know him?"

Elizabeth was speechless. Did she know him? Of Corse she knew him but what do you say when you're in love with the kid's mentor. "Everyone knows Hawkeye."

He paused and looked at her before continuing "You love him?"

Liz turned her face to his "How..?"

"You say his name like my mother said my fathers."

Liz smiled "So Ho-Jon tell me about yourself." They continued to talk; it was now about the time Hawkeye discovered she was missing. She learned all about how Ho-Jon came to be in this awful place, he had been there for nearly a year. Living off stale bread, water and the occasional rice bowl.

"This whole place is against the Geneva convention." Elizabeth sighed leaning back against the mouldy rock walls.

/./

**Three days later**

"Any word?" Hawkeye asked Sparky his hope fading fast.

"Nothing Hawk sorry." Sparky sat day and night beside the radio he hadn't slept much and refused to let go of the smallest hope. Hawkeye hadn't slept in three days, his clothes looked wrinkled, and his hair a mess and his eyes seemed to have a dull, lifeless quality about them.

In fact nearly every member seemed affected by her disappearance, even if she had only been with them a short time. BJ had taken to writing a diary, of letters to Peg. Margret fought with the nurses and Beverly more often. Elizabeth had been their link, their common understanding. C.Potter's age seemed to show quite a bit more; he hadn't lifted a paint brush or even gone to see Sophie.

Father Mulcahy however was the most astonishing of them all, he had shut down completely, he no longer took confessionals, and he didn't have a Sunday service.

Klinger had stopped wearing dresses, Radar hadn't said or picked up on much as of lately. The entire camp had plunged into despair. The only thing that brought some momentarily out of the gloom were the orphans.

Little did they know things could only get worse. The Radio buzzed. Everyone froze, Sparky quickly answered it. "This is Sparky."

"Sparky, I got some orders for you to pass on to the 4077th." Twitch started

"Anything!"

"Tell them to stay put where ever they are! We have information saying the Chinese have orders to destroy the camp and kill or capture everyone in it. We will let them know when it's safe."

Sparky turned a pasty white. "Thanks Twitch over and out." He let the radio drop into his lap. "Orders from HQ we are to stay put and remain hidden until further notice." His voice echoed through the cave as he effectively left the finer details out. People sprang into action piling questions and demanding answers.

/./

Ho-Jon and Liz had run out of things to talk about, stories to share etc. However for some reason Liz had never confirmed or denied she was with the 4077th. Whenever it came up she avoided it.

It was now night time, Liz battled down the fear of the growing darkness. She could hear their footsteps, Ho-Jon had stopped talking his face became stony. He backed against the wall away from her like he did every night, he had been beaten the last time he had tried to intervene, and this time if he tried they would kill him.

Liz could feel herself shaking as three guards entered the wide cell. "Strip." One said in heavily accented English. Liz did trying not to cry, if she refused they would attack her beating her among other things.

The first one stepped forward.

/./

Hawkeye refuses to let his mind stray to what could be happening to Liz right now, if she was still alive. The thought of her dead cut fear like white hot knives into his heart. He began to write.

_Dear Dad,_

_I have good and bad news. The good first. Do you remember Elizabeth Walker? How could you forget. She is a Doctor now. The army sent her to Korea just days ago. As a trial to see if female Doctors could handle the pressure. By God she could. It's funny the way the army works; she was stationed with us to _

_replace Frank. Two or so hours upon her arrival we got shelled. The mess tent (a blood bank at the time) was hit. Liz was inside and everyone else was in the OR. Klinger fortunately wasn't in the tent when it was hit and Nurse Kelly found him. Others along with Liz were still trapped inside. Radar and Liz got pinned under a support beam, but were otherwise unharmed. Father Mulcahy was pinned under other rubble close by, beside him the new nurse Beverly Parker. When we got out their Liz was singing. Nearly everyone sang with her. Radar was the only one who sustained a serious injury and has already recovered. _

_That however was not the case when we got our bug out orders. Klinger and I stayed behind only to have the camp infiltrated by Chinese, fortunately Sparky (a new member and regular army kid). Met up with us we escaped pulling a fast one on the Chinese in the process. Moments later we stood and watched the Chinese blow the camp up. We traveled and finally met up with the rest of the gang. _

_I left out the best part; Liz gave me a letter and told me to open it after she left. I did, you'll never guess what it said dad. I am a father; I included her letter please read it and understand. Now I will ask a favour of you dad. If anything happens to me help Liz's mom look after Catherine._

_Now for the bad news, three days ago Liz was shot, and taken captive by the Chinese. We are entirely in the dark here because the Chinese have received orders to get rid of the 4077__th__. The colonel thinks it's our success rate. So we are in hiding._

_I am going to marry her dad, if I see her again. Sorry you won't be there for my wedding. I promise I'll keep you posted. _

_From a fellow dad,_

_Your loving son,_

_Hawkeye_

MASH/MASHMASH/MASH/MASH/MASH/MASH/MASH/MASH

Now that Liz is a POW this story is going to turn a bit hard core and if anyone has any suggestions on how to write character grief better give me a shout, it is hard to write them like this when they are normally such upbeat characters. Hope you enjoyed it.

A


	4. Notes from me

Hi this is me I just noticed I have not finished any of my stories *sigh* I hope that doesn't reflect on how good of an author I will be but… ya. Anyway this is a note from me saying I won't be continuing these stories in fact they will be deleted shortly and replaced by a series of one shots. I thought I would do better with these and I also don't need to worry about updating. I will however bring Violet back into the world of CSI and I will continue doing M*A*S*H stories I also hope to write NCIS and Criminal minds stories. Thank you all, if there are any of you left.

-A


End file.
